My Old Friend
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: "Terima kasih, sudah menjadi temanku. Terima kasih, karena kau masih ingat padaku. Jangan lupakan aku. ya? Sayonara, Dobe.". Itulah surat yang ditulis oleh Si Bungsu nan Ganteng dari Uchiha sebelum dia pergi jauh meninggalkan Naruto.


[Oneshot]  
Title : My Old Friend  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Friendship.  
BGM : Tegomass - Aoi Bench

* * *

Prologue :  
Cerita ini berfokus pada seorang murid SMU kelas XII yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sebut saja namanya Naruto, biar lebih mendunia.

* * *

04.40 pm.  
Rumah Naruto.  
Sehabis bermain bola dengan teman.

- Naruto PoV -

"Tadaima!", teriakku sambil bergulat dengan bola di teras rumahku.

_Tap Tap Tap..._  
Terdengar suara langkah cepat di lantai kayu rumahku.

Aku melihat seorang laki-laki yang tidak asing di hadapanku.  
"Okaerinasai!", sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan dia menghampiriku.  
"Sudah lama tidak menyapamu, Dobe!", katanya sambil merebut bola dari kakiku.

Sepertinya aku kenal, tapi aku lupa namanya.

"Kau...", kataku sambil berpikir kembali.  
"Ya?", tanyanya.  
"Siapa ya?", tanyaku menyerah untuk berpikir lebih dalam lagi.

Dia hanya mencibir sambil menendang bola ke arahku. Kemudian dia berjalan kesal masuk ke rumah.  
"Oi, aku bertanya, mengapa tidak dijawab!", marahku sambil mengikutinya dari belakang.  
"O, Naru sudah pulang", kata Mama dari dapur.  
"Tadaima!", kataku.  
"Okaerinasai!", sahut Mama.  
"Apa kau sudah bertemu dengan Sasu-chan?", tanya Mama yang sibuk melakukan sesuatu di dapur.  
"Sasu-chan?", tanyaku balik.  
"Itu aku", sambung laki-laki itu dengan polosnya.  
"Jadi, kau...", kataku terkejut.

Dengan segera aku menarik laki-laki yang bernama Sasu-chan itu keluar dari rumahku.  
"Mau apa kau ke sini!", bentakku.  
"Memangnya tidak boleh?", tanyanya.  
"Kau tidak punya hak untuk datang lagi ke sini!", marahku.  
"Sstttt... Jangan berteriak di sini", katanya sambil menarikku pergi menjauh dari rumah.

* * *

Taman dekat SD.

Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, teman sepermainanku. Mama suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasu-chan, begitu pula denganku, tapi itu dulu dan sekarang aku tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa?  
Rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumahku. Karena orang tuanya begitu sibuk, dan dia jadi terabaikan. Aku merasa kasihan dengannya, lalu aku mengajaknya bermain di rumahku, lagi pula aku juga merasa kesepian, karena aku anak tunggal, dan Mama sibuk bekerja untuk membiayai kebutuhan sehari-hari setelah kepergian Papa.  
Dia merasa senang dan tidak kesepian lagi, begitu pula denganku. Mamapun juga menyukainya. Aku berkata padanya,"Rumahku adalah rumahmu juga", lalu dia tesenyum lebar sambil memelukku.

Kami melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama, mulai dari bermain, belajar, makan, mandi, tidur, dan lainnya. Layaknya saudara kembar. Tapi itu dulu, sejak dia pergi menginggalkanku, aku mulai membencinya.

"Wah! Sudah lama tidak main ke sini!", seru Sasuke yang tengah menikmati prosotan.  
"Oi! Ke sini!", teriakku.

Dia langsung menghampiriku dan duduk di ayunan yang ada di sebelahku.  
"Mau apa kau ke sini?", tanyaku lagi.  
"Aku cuma mau pamit", jawabnya.  
"Pamit? Untuk apa kau harus pamit padaku?", tanyaku.  
"Aku tidak pamit padamu, aku hanya pamit pada Mamamu", cibirnya.  
"Cih!", ketusku.  
"Cih! Cih!", dia mengikutiku sambil tertawa kecil.  
"Oi!", bentakku sambil mendorong kepalanya.  
"Karena yang melakukannya adalah Dobe, maka aku tidak akan membalasnya", katanya sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.  
"Setelah sekian lama kau pergi tanpa pamit padaku, tiba-tiba saja kau muncul dan bilang ingin pamit?", kataku setelah mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu, saat dia tiba-tiba pergi tanpa pamit.  
"Jadi kau marah karena aku tidak berpamitan denganmu? Memangnya kau siapa?", pertanyaanya itu membuatku kesal.

Aku tahu dia sedang bercanda, tapi untuk saat ini, aku tidak menerima candaannya itu.

"Izinkan aku memukul kepalamu sekali lagi", kataku sambil tersenyum padanya.  
"Silakan. Setelah itu bolehkan aku memukul kepalamu kembali?", tanyanya sambil membalas senyumanku dengan senyumannya.

Aku berdiri dari ayunan dengan kesal.  
"Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu datang ke sini! Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu merasa kesal seperti ini!", marahku.  
"Aku tahu kau mungkin benci padaku",  
"Hilangkan kata 'mungkin'", kataku meralat perkataannya itu.  
"Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku",  
"Itu sudah pasti", kataku mengangguk.  
"Tapi aku tidak membencimu",  
"Kau tidak punya hak untuk membenciku. Bukankah kau yang telah mencampakkanku? Aku di sini korban tahu!",  
"Aku tidak mencampakkanmu!", bantahnya.  
"Pergi tanpa pamit? Secara tidak langsung kau sudah mencampakkanku! Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai temanmu!"  
"Aku memang pergi tanpa pamit. Tapi aku pergi hanya sebentar saja. Dan kau masih kuanggap sebagai temanku", katanya yang membuatku geli.  
"Cih! 3 tahun itu bukan sebentar tahu!",  
"Bagiku itu cuma sebentar", bantahnya dengan cuek.  
"Cih!", aku memalingkan wajahku dengan kesal.

Aku duduk beralaskan tanah. Berbicara dengannya membuatku capek.

"Waktu itu, aku ingin berpamitan padamu", katanya sambil ikut duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke punggungku.  
"Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, aku kan hanya pergi sebentar dan...",

Dengan kesal aku membenturkan kepalaku ke kepalanya.  
"Aw!", rintihnya sejenak.  
"3 tahun itu bukan sebentar!", ketusku.

". . ."  
"Bagiku, itu hanya sebentar. Aku berjanji akan kembali lagi ke sini. Jadinya aku memutuskan untuk tidak berpamitan denganmu. Lagi pula kalau aku berpamitan, kau pasti akan menangis. Dan kalau kau menangis, aku jadi berat hati untuk pergi",  
"Cih!", cibirku.  
"Aku benar kan, Dobe?", tanyanya menggodaku.  
"Kau salah!", bantahku.  
"Jadi, kau tidak menangis jika aku pergi?",  
"Untuk apa aku harus menangis. Aku malah senang", jawabku.  
"Begitu ya ?", katanya terdengar kecewa.

Kalau kau berpamitan saat itu, mungkin aku tidak akan marah padamu. Dan aku tetap berpikir kalau kau masih menganggapku teman.

"Besok aku akan pergi dari kota ini", katanya sambil merebahkan diri di tanah.  
"Aku tidak peduli", kataku cuek sambil ikut berbaring di tanah.  
"Aku akan sekolah dan menetap di luar negeri",  
"Bukan urusanku", kataku.  
"Kemungkinan aku tidak akan balik ke sini lagi",  
"O, bagus itu!",

". . ."  
"Aku mungkin akan merindukanmu",  
"Tapi aku tidak",  
"O, bagus itu!", katanya meniru perkataanku.  
"Apanya yang bagus?",  
"Matahari senja", jawabnya sambil menunjuk ke langit.

Ya, sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat matahari senja sambil berbaring di sini. Tiba-tiba aku jadi kangen dengan suasana saat-saat aku bermain bersama Sasuke.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil bernostalgia kembali. Kenanganku membawaku pada kejadian saat-saat Sasuke meninggalkanku. Saat itu, aku hanya mengurung diri dan menangis di kamar. Aku menangis bukan karena aku sedih, tapi itu karena aku marah. Aku marah pada Sasuke, karena dia tiba-tiba pergi tanpa pamit padaku. Dia tidak pernah bercerita padaku tentang kepergiannya. Dia tidak menganggapku sebagai teman. Padahal aku sangat menyanyanginya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu", kataku.  
"Tapi aku memaafkanmu",  
"Aku tidak ada salah padamu!", ketusku sambil berdiri.  
"Kau mau kemana?", tanyanya.  
"Pulang!", kataku.  
"Mengapa begitu cepat? Matahari saja belum tenggelam",

Aku berjalan meninggalkannya tanpa mengubris perkataanya itu.

* * *

07.05 pm.  
Kediaman Uzumaki.

"Itadakimasu!"  
"Sasu-chan, makan yang banyak ya!", kata Mama sambil menyodorkan Gyoza, makanan favorite Sasuke.  
"Arigatou!", sahutnya.  
"Dan ini, bolu kukus kesukaanmu", Mama menyodorkan sebakul bolu kukus yang dibuatnya tadi sore kepada Sasuke.  
"Arigatou! Maaf telah merepotkan anda", Sasuke terharu sambil melahap bolu kukus.  
"Tidak apa-apa!", Mama mengelus kepala Sasuke.  
"Tiba-tiba saja aku rindu dengan bolu kukus buatan anda... Dan rasanya sama seperti dulu. Benar-benar enak!", pujinya.  
"Aku akan sangat, sangat merindukan masakan anda", kata Sasuke lagi.

Mendengar pujian yang terkesan gombal tersebut, Mama jadi besar kepala.

* * *

09.03 pm.  
Kamar Naruto.

"Tamu adalah raja", kata Sasuke.  
"Aku tahu itu", kataku sambil berbaring dan menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.  
"Lalu, apa begini caramu memperlakukan tamu?", tanya Sasuke sambil menarik selimutku.  
"Kalau tamunya itu adalah kau, aku akan memperlakukannya seperti itu", jawabku.  
"Cih! Masa aku harus tidur di lantai!", cibirnya.  
"Oyasumi!",

". . ."

Hening. Tidak ada protes darinya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar tidur di lantai.

"Apa kau sudah mengantuk, Dobe?", tanyanya.

"Sudah 3 tahun kita tidak berjumpa. Pasti banyak hal yang telah terjadi. Dobe yang dulunya tidak ganteng, tiba-tiba menjadi keren. Mmmmm~ pasti banyak penggemarnya, meskipun tidak sebanyak penggemarku. Oh, ya. Apa Dobe sudah punya pacar? Sepertinya belum. Kalau Dobe sudah punya pacar, mungkin kau akan berbicara semalaman dengan pacarmu daripada harus berbicara denganku. Aku benar kan, Dobe?", celotehnya panjang lebar.  
"Urusai!", marahku sambil melempar bantal bawah, tepat mengenai kepalanya.

". . ."  
"Besok jam 8 pagi aku berangkat"

"Apa kau mau mengantarku?", tanyanya.

"Sepertinya tidak"

"Oyasumi", katanya.

Setelah itu, aku tidak mendengar celotehannya lagi.

* * *

Keesokan paginya.  
Sebelum berangkat sekolah.

"Ini tasmu, Dobe", katanya sambil berlari membawakan tasku.

Aku mengambil tasku dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah tanpa berkata sepatah katapun padanya.  
"Itte irrashai!", katanya.

* * *

07.55 am.  
Kelas XII-B.

"Sebentar lagi dia akan berangkat", gumanku sambil melirik jam dinding di kelasku.  
"Tapi, ini bukan urusanku!", tegasku.

Aku mengeluarkan buku dan pena dari tasku. Aku menemukan selembar kertas yang terselip di antara buku-buku. Dan aku mulai membacanya.

_Terima kasih, sudah menjadi temanku. Terima kasih, karena kau masih ingat padaku._  
_Jangan lupakan aku. ya? Sayonara, Dobe._  
_ -Si Bungsu nan Ganteng dari Uchiha._-

_PS : Aku memamaafkanmu, Dobe._  
_Nah, sekarang, maafkan aku ya, Dobe ^/\^_

"Cih!", gerutuku setalah membaca surat tersebut.

Kemudian aku berlari menuju rumahku. Aku tidak peduli dengan bunyi lonceng.

Sesampainya di rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Mungkin Mama ikut mengantar kepergian Sasuke. Aku melirik jam dinding, sudah jam 08.15. Apakah dia sudah pergi?

"Tidak! Masih masih ada waktu!", tegasku.

Bukankah bus baru akan berangkat pukul 08.30?

* * *

Sesampainya di terminal.

Aku melihat Sasuke hampir memasuki bus.

"OI! UCHIHA SASU-CHAN!", teriakku.

Aku berhasil menghentikan langkahnya. Lalu dia menoleh-noleh mencari sumber suara.

"OI!", teriakku sambil berlambai-lambai.

Dia berhasil menemukanku. Dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku menendang bola melambung ke arahnya. Dengan tangkas dia menangkapnya. Kemudian dia membaca tulisan yang tertera pada bola tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, dia tersenyum lebar sambil membungkuk ke arahku.

Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku sekuat mungkin dari kejauhan. Cukup melihat kepergiannya dari jauh saja.

Lalu dia masuk ke bus. Dan buspun mulai bergerak meninggalkan terminal.

"Sayonara, Sasu-chan", kataku pelan sambil menatap bus yang perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang.

Aku tidak akan menangis ataupun marah. Karena dia sudah berpamitan denganku. Aku senang dengan kedatangannya, meskipun hanya sehari. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Sasu-chan, my old friend.

- Naruto PoV End -

* * *

Di dalam bus.

Sasuke tengah memandangi bola yang bertulisakan 'Aku memaafkanmu, Sasu-chan!'.

Dia tersenyum sambil memeluk erat bola tersebut.  
"Arigatou, Dobe, my old friend", bisiknya pada bola.

* * *

My Old Friend - End

* * *

NaruSasu or SasuNaru, itu terserah pandangan readers.  
Bagi aku, itu NaruSasu, maybe... hahaha...

Review, please ^^


End file.
